Wishing For Happiness
by funnybunnynamedburne
Summary: I'm horrible and summaries so let's just say be careful what you wish for. ARMINXERENXMIKASA Type of story, just..be aware.


I grew up with very frail health, I would always stare out of my windows and watch the kids run past, smiling and laughing in union. I would sit in the window seal and try to name all the kids who passed by from my small town. It was my usual life, but one day...Something changed.

-Chapter 1, Peace-

It was one of those regular summer days, the cicadas were screeching the sun was out, and there I was. Frail as ever sitting in my window seal. I watched the kids run and scream each others names. 'probably playing tag.' I thought to myself.

I smiled a bit, having one of those thoughts again, about being able to run and go places without having to ask for help. I look down to see a boy, probably about my age staring up at me. He smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved back.

After that, he went running off. I suddenly felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I glance behind me to see my grandfather looking out the window with a smile.

"Armin, It's time for dinner." He says softly.

"Ah..I see." I reply, glancing back out the window.

"It seems you have a new little friend." He chuckles.

I look down with a smile. "You really think so?" I ask quietly.

At the dinner table, me and my grandfather talked about the schedule for tomorrow.

He told me he has been ordered by the state to head to war.

I look down at my plate, It had only been the two of us, I mean, After my parents died, as for his wife...She had died shortly after she'd given birth.

"..What will happen to me..?" I ask.

He takes a bite of his bread and soup and seems to think about it for a minute.

"Well..I think the best option for you would be to resume to live here, and trying to take care of yourself. " He says.

"...You think I would be able to do that..?"

"Yes, I believe you can do anything you put your mind to."

"But...I can barely walk...I don't know how to cook..and-"

"I believe in you, Armin. Just like your parents did."

I look down at my plate feeling tears sting from the corner of my eyes.

I wipe my eyes with a sniff and smile. "Thanks grandfather."

When the day comes I sit outside and watch all the other people having to leave to. There were children who were bawling and mothers who were crying, I could tell..Most of these people wouldn't return. My grandfather stood in front of me and gently placed his favorite hat on my head. "I'll be back soon, until then, you're the man of the house." He chuckles.

I smile and nod happily.

I wave to him as he boards the horses that everyone was on. He smiles and gives a little wave. Soon the horses disappear into the distance. I slowly get up and grab onto the door frame to keep my balance. My feet were hurting like hell, and the bandages around them were stained with red. My skin had probably started peeling again. I sit down at the table and un-rap them. As I suspected.

There were big pieces of skin missing and giant globs of blood took their place.

"It hurts..." I mumble to myself. I get up and limp over to the cabinets that my grandfather kept all the supplies. I grabbed what I needed and tried to clean myself up.

That night I dreamed about grandfather, and how..No, what if he wasn't to come home? If something had to happen to him. I couldn't stop the thoughts, and when I woke up my pillows were covered in sweat and tears had been leaking down my face. I wipe my face with my hand and lay back down. 'If grandfather died..I..'

The next 3 days were horrible. I fell and wasn't able to get up. I just lied on the floor and waited for someone, but of course, no one came. The day after that I tried to cook something, only to a point where It almost caught on fire and was un-edible.

I still remember the third day..As clear as one can be.. The sound of me walking down the stairs, the sound of the door being knocked on. The sounds of the creaking floor, the weather, How dark it was, the pouring of rain.. All of it..All of it was too real...

"I'm sorry to say but your grandfather has-"

I couldn't hear the rest...I could only read the man's lips.

I stared at the man, feeling tears run down my face. I had heard it, hadn't I? But...It was almost as if..I couldn't comprehend it. I fall to the floor, trying to make sense of what he said. My grandfather has what?

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

My loss? Did someone come in and steal something? Don't tell me it was grandfather's hat.

'**Dead.**' '**He's dead**' A voice said.

What? No he isn't. He's fine.

'**You let him die.**'

What are you talking about, grandfather is fine! I'll wake up from this horrible nightmare and grandfather will be by my side. Just wait!

'_**HE'S DEAD CAUSE OF YOU**_'

It was that night, when I was able to hear what the man had said 'That voice.. It wasn't lying.' I thought, hugging his hat closer to me letting the rim of it touch my wet cheeks.

'**Why are you so weak?**'

I don't know...

'**Why do you want to belong?**'

Eh? Why do I want to belong? Isn't that something everyone wants..?

'**...**'

Well..? Isn't it..?

'**..Do you wish to be strong..? To be like your grandfather..?**'

...I do... But...I don't see a point...Why am I even here..? Why didn't my grandfather just tell me I'm a burden..Why did he always smile at me like that... I curl up tighter...Why...Does it hurt...So much..To see him smiling, telling me about my mother and father. How they met, how much they loved me..

'**Is that..Really your wish..?**'

...Yes...

I don't remember much of that night. But I do remember waking up and no longer needing the bandages.. "What..Happened..?" I ask myself. Staring down at my smooth skin. I look out my window and see two kids smiling and waving at me. "Hey Armin! Come down here Mikasa has found a weird bug and wants you to identify it!" The boy calls. I felt a strange sense of them being familiar.

"I'll be right down Eren!" I call.

Wait...Eren? So..I know this boy. I didn't say that, it's almost as if..Something said it for me.

'**Now, isn't this what you wished for..?**' The voice calls.


End file.
